


A Death in the Family

by Violet_Mage



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Mage/pseuds/Violet_Mage
Summary: A major death has occurred and the Crew must attend a funeral for one of their own.





	

_Crack... Crack... Crack..._

The 21 blaster salute echoed through the cemetery as the as the rebel troopers serving as pallbearers slowly lowered the coffin into the grave. At the edge of the grave stood a Clone Trooper in full kit, besides him a small Dathomirian child, a Twi'lek dressed in black and a Rodian garbed in widow's weeds. The Dathomirian child shakes the arm of the clone trooper and asks:  
Uncle Bacta, how come? Why are they burying Uncle Tryst? Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?  
The Clone Trooper tries to hold back a sob and says:  
He's gone, Tamlin.  
The child shaking on his arm cries out:  
They can't! I don't like it. Uncle Tryst said he has lots of space work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up.  
He can't hold back any more and the clone trooper reaches down and scoops the child into his arms. The child in his arms cries out:  
Stop them, Uncle Bacta! Uncle Tryst needs to do his space work. He told me.  
The Rodian starts sobbing as the child bawled out:  
Why are you burying Uncle Tryst? Why?

  
Uncle Tryst, wake up!

The clone trooper held the boy close to him as they both shook with tears.

 

As all the mourners slowly trickled away, two new mourners approached the grave. A tall pale woman, garbed in widow's weeds approached the grave accompanied by another clone trooper.  
It's a terrible day for rain Commander.  
She states.  
What do you mean? It's not raining mam.  
The Trooper asked.  
Yes. It is.  
She states.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Funeral of Maes Hughes from FMA


End file.
